Embodiments of the invention are directed to a system, apparatus and method for hosting domains and assigning domain names to users, wherein the domain name is defined, in part, by the user. More specifically, embodiments of this invention create user assigned subdomain names by combining the hosting domain name and the user name request such that the subdomain name resides within the zone file of the hosting domain name, that is, it resides at the same IP address.
Wide area networks, such as the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d), or the Internet, are developing in importance both in commerce and in general methods of communications among the population. Indeed, businesses advertise and sell products over the WWW. Internet businesses, which are exclusively virtual businesses, that is, they exist only on-line, have become an acceptable modality of doing business. Similarly, individuals have utilized the WWW for more effectively communicating with family and friends.
The information made available on the WWW is located on a web site, wherein each web site is addressed by a domain name. Thus, to establish a web site, a user must obtain a domain name.
Currently, to obtain a domain name, the user, including individuals or business owners, must acquire a fully qualified domain name, such as, www.domainname.com, or a shared domain name, such as, www.domainname.com/usersites/xcx9cmysiteaddress. Although the qualified domain name is the most desirable due to its relative uniqueness and simplicity, qualified domain names are not only difficult to obtain, but are also, expensive. Thus, usually only persons, web host providers or entities acquire the fully qualified domain names.
Currently, any fully qualified domain name or variation thereof is assigned a unique Internet Protocol (xe2x80x9cIPxe2x80x9d) address. To provide an IP address for each domain or subdomain name, the provider must acquire large blocks of IP address block licenses. Unfortunately, these blocks of licenses are often unavailable, and even if available, are expensive.
In contrast to the fully qualified domain names, the shared domain names are typically available at relatively low cost and can be obtained with relative ease. Thus, the shared domain names are more advantageous and desirable for individual users.
Despite the low cost and easy acquisition of shared domain names, shared domain names are not necessarily user friendly. Indeed, most shared domain names are complicated and cumbersome. Thus, users who desire a simple, professional and easy to remember domain name, instead acquire difficult to remember and lengthy domain names.
In addition to the cumbersome nature of the shared domain names, categorization and/or prioritization of information on the WWW by search engines and other modalities place shared domain name users at a disadvantage as domain names, such as, fully qualified domain names, that contain a desired search term are given greater weight in the search results. For example, www.news.com will probably be given a preferential position in a search result relative to www.mysite.com/users/xcx9cnews. Thus, users utilizing a shared domain name are disadvantaged in maximizing and directing network users, or traffic, to their web site.
When a user requests a qualified domain name, the domain name is manually entered into a Domain Name System (xe2x80x9cDNSxe2x80x9d), database. The database must then be uploaded so that the database is updated on the network server. Manual entry and the uploading of all of the newly requested domain names requires an enormous amount of personnel and time. Thus, a web host provider, who desires to host thousands of subdomain names, must expend a large amount of resources simply to enter the requested names into the system.
In addition to the expense of entering the newly requested domain names, providers of domain names experience further problems. For instance, most servers are not designed to effectively manage more than several thousand domains. Indeed, these servers are incapable of arbitrarily scaling domains, wherein scaling allows the servers to host a large number of domains than typically expected or capable of being hosted on the server. To compensate for the inability to arbitrarily scale the domain names, domain names are mapped to user directories. This mapping results in inefficient server performance.
Further, the current system for distributing domain names results in DNS latency time, that is, the time required for a new domain name entry to propagate throughout the WWW. Currently, the latency time is typically 24 to 72 hours (1-3 days).
A need in the industry exists for a system of hosting and assigning domain names that is cost efficient and provides individual users with shorter and more memorable domain names. A further need exists for a system that reduces the amount of time required to enter the new domain name into a database and further, which reduces the DNS latency such that domain names are more quickly introduced onto the wide area network.
Embodiments of the instant invention are directed to a domain management system, apparatus and method for hosting and assigning domain names. Embodiments of the domain management system comprise a name assignment system and a hosting system, wherein the hosting system comprises a domain retrieval system and a data storage apparatus.
The name assignment system verifies availability and assigns domain names to requesting users. The name assignment system comprises an input component, a confirmation mechanism and a name storage means, wherein the user inputs a desired domain name into the input component. The desired name is confirmed or denied. If the request is approved, an assigned domain name, which includes the user""s request as a portion of the name, is stored in a provider maintained name storage means.
Preferred embodiments of the domain retrieval system comprise a scheduler, a plurality of redirectors and a plurality of servers. The domain retrieval system locates the domain referenced by the domain name by parsing header information and utilizing a wildcard DNS. Once the domain is located, the domain retrieval system forwards the domain to the user computer.
A feature of embodiments of the instant invention is that the assigned domain names share an IP address with the hosting domain name. An advantage to this feature is that the web host provider is not required to acquire large number of address block licenses, thereby eliminating substantial cost and dependency on availability of these address blocks.
Another feature of embodiments of the instant invention is that the servers are capable of scaling domain names. An advantage to this feature is that the servers are capable of managing virtually unlimited numbers of domains.
Still another feature of embodiments of the invention is the elimination of the need to update the DNS database. An advantage to this feature is the reduction in web host provider costs for staffing personnel required to input the large number of domain names. A further advantage is the reduction in the delay time, or DNS latency time, of circulating new domain names on-line.
Yet another feature of embodiments of the instant invention is that the domain names assigned to the users are user friendly, that is, the assigned domain names are simple and easy to list. An advantage to this feature is that users, and network users, are more capable of remembering the domain names and the simplicity of the name further increases its recognition.
Still another feature of embodiments of the instant invention is that the user requested portion of the assigned domain names is prominently positioned in the domain name. An advantage to this feature is that the retrievability of the domain name by a search engine is increased.